


By Any Other Name

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Family Secrets, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: Indy and Marion discuss how he got such an unusual name.When "Raiders of the Lost Ark" came out, it was all we had to go on in speculating about Indy's background.  Now, after three more movies, we know a lot more about him.  When I wrote this, I created a family for him, complete with a brother and sister.  So, consider this an AU story or that he was just pulling her leg.





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The Indiana Jones characters are property of Paramount Studios, Walt Disney Corporation, and Lucasfilm, Ltd. The rest of the story is copyright (c) 1983 by Cheree Cargill. No infringement is intended on any legally existing copyright. Originally printed in the fanzine "Field Studies #1", edited by Cheree Cargill, 1983.

"There's something I've always wanted to ask you," Marion said, tracing her finger down through the moisture beaded on her glass. Indy glanced up from his supper, curious. Marion's gaze flickered briefly on him then returned to her own plate. "How did you get such an unusual name?"

Indy continued chewing for a while before he answered with a touch of irony in his voice, "My father had a very strange sense of humor."

"What do you mean?"

Indy laid his fork down and, propping his elbows on the table, laced his fingers together thoughtfully. "I guess it really started with my sister, Ginny. Her name is Virginia Elizabeth, you know. She's the oldest of us kids. When my brother, Mitch, was born two years later, my parents were living in Detroit and, for some reason, it struck my father that, not only was Virginia a lovely name for a girl, it was also the name of a state. God knows why, but he thought it would be hilarious to stick my brother with 'Michigan Patterson Jones'." Indy stopped and shook his head at Marion's incredulous and delighted laugh. "Unfortunately, he enjoyed it so much that, when _I_ was born three years after that, at my grandparents' farm in Indiana…"

"I don't believe it!" Marion whooped, tears running down her face. "Virginia, Michigan and Indiana Jones?? Are you pulling my leg?"

"I only wish…" Indy sighed, smiling crookedly. "They can get away with it by calling themselves Ginny and Mitch, but what can you do with 'Indiana'?" He sighed again. "Thank God, my folks didn't have any more children. Who knows how far it would have gone? California Jones? Louisiana Jones? South Dakota Jones??"

Marion was laughing so hard her sides began to hurt and she tried in vain to compose herself. When she was finally able to talk again, she grinned at him and said, "Well, I will swear to you that, if we ever have any kids, I _won't_ insist we name them after states." She paused and a mischievous look came into her dark eyes. "We'll name them after whole countries!"

She barely ducked the radish he threw at her.

THE END


End file.
